Den-O: Card Form
by Fall2Glory
Summary: The Den-Liner is a train that can travel through time. With that kind of power, something was bound to happen. Now let's watch as the Taros' get stuck in a world of Card Games and Dimensions (Collab with UnKnowm294)
1. Card Form: Line 1

**F2G: So should we mention on how I came up with this idea or just save it for a later Author's Note?**

 **UK: Whatever works, I guess. Wait, on second thought, why not mention how you came up with this. XD**

 **F2G: Okay. I was in class and remembered that Ryutaros was a thing and would enjoy this immensely. Also just imagining some interactions was hilarious. XP**

 **UK: XD He'd go break dancing around in joy, I guess. X3**

 **F2G: Eh probably.**

 **UK: XD**

 **F2G: Now as a wiseman (not the guy from Wizard) once said: It's Showtime! Because We have Arrived!**

 **UK: I haven't seen Wizard yet, so… *Snorts***

 **F2G: Don't worry, I haven't finished it yet, but I hear the 2nd half is a disappointment.**

 **UK: Huh, that sucks to hear. Although, possibly not as bad as Ghost's…**

 **F2G: *Shrugs* Well not much we can do about that. But anyway, let's get started. Hopefully Momo won't break something.**

 **UK: As bad as his tempter goes, I think we wouldn't have any incidents around here. X3**

 **F2G: Hopefully.** ***Inserts Climax Jump***

 **UK: … Spoke too soon. -_-**

 **F2G: Whoo boy. Well let's just start the story before time is burning.**

 **UK: Indeed!~**

-Line Break-

The Den-Liner. A train traveling the sands of time. It has gone on many adventures, but none quite like the one that started with a simple explosion. One that would send it off it's own tracks and into another.

Like the one that just sent it flying.

"What the hell!?" Shouted the confused and scared red oni looking Imagin known as Momotaros.

"Momotaros, what did you do!?" screamed the resident flirt and blue turtle known as Urataros.

"I didn't do anything! If anything this is Ryutaros' fault" the red Imagin pleaded his innocence. No one believed him.

"Eh? How's it my fault, baka?!" Shouted the purple dragon-like Imagin named Ryutaros.

"You were the last one driving!" the Oni-Wannabe shouted before realising something important. "Wait, who let you drive!?"

Ryutaros puts a finger under his chin as he thought. "... Don't know." He shrugs.

Momotaros face-vaulted at the comment as Urataros developed a rather large sweat drop.

"Ryutaros, what exactly did you do while driving?" the Blue Shell asked his Draconic Compatriot.

"Uh…" He paces around nonchalantly, swinging his arms a little bit before plopping in one of the benches. "I was getting bored of drawing mostly, then... seeing as everyone else wasn't interested, I thought, "Why not drive the train for a little while?" So, I took the lead on driving the train.~" He smiles, though it's not really shown on his face.

It took a lot of effort from Urataros not to facepalm, but he wouldn't of gotten a chance to when the train ended up mimicking a plane and doing a Barrel Roll, causing everyone to fall and land on Momotaros.

Through all of this movement a certain bear Imagin woke up, sitting atop a pile of idiots.

He growls as he surveys his surroundings. "Hmph! Where is everyone…? At least I got a comfy landing."

Urataros let out a small groan as the Oni let out a muffled scream in his misfortune before he thought 'Somehow, this is Ryotaro's fault'

The bear Imagin perks up at the small groan and quickly looks down, seeing as he was on top of the other Imagins. Realizing that he was on them, he quickly moves off of them.

After Urataros got off of Ryutaros, Momotaros decided to throw off the dragon, only to fall back down as the Den-Liner stops. "Are you serious!?" questioned the Peach to the never ending universe that seemed to enjoy his misery.

"Hey!" Ryutaros shouted as he jumps to his feet. He stomps over the Momotaros, gloved hands clenched at his sides.

"What now, you dragon brat?" Momo questioned his childish ally. Meanwhile the turtle had a small suspicion and looked outside the Den-Liner, only to freeze in surprise and shock.

"Um, guys. Is it normal for there to be four separate tracks?" the confused flirt asked his compatriots, reviving a muffled denial from the Red Imagin as he was being attacked by the Dragon.

Ryutaros perks his head up with a questionable look. "Eh…? Isn't it usually one track?"

The bear named Kintaros steps up beside Momotaros and Ryutaros, his buffed arms crossed over his chest. "Hm… None that I can think of..."

"That's what I thought" stated the now less shocked Blue Imagin as he closed the door. "Who wants to pick a track?"

The dragon Imagin raises his hand high up to the sky while bouncing on his feet. "Oh! Oh! Me! Me!"

The turtle looked for anyone else, but Momotaros was still in a death grip and Kintaros might've just fell asleep "Alright, but be careful. We don't know what this means" reminded the Shell-Shocked Flirt to the Purple Dragon.

Ryutaros waves his hand dismissively. "I know." He gets off of Momotaros and walks beside Urataros, having his finger on his chin once again while he thinks. It took a few minutes to decide which track to pick before he points excitedly at the second track. "Oh! How about this one?!" He shouts in child-like glee.

Urataros nodded before he walked towards the front of the Den-Liner and drove it on the selected track.

-Line break/Time Skip by 10 minutes-

After a while the train eventually stopped in front of a door out of the Sand of Time. Momotaros, the ever smart (*snort*) one he is ran quickly towards it. Mostly to get away from the Dragon. "What's behind door number one!" he shouted quickly before opening it, only for his jaw to drop "Holy future." he mumbled dumbfounded at what he saw.

Outside of the door was a bright bustling city with large TV's on several buildings, floating vehicles and most notably, a large tower with the initial LDS on it. "Where the fu-" he was about to curse, only to be pushed out of the way by an excited dragon.

The purple Imagin hops around while taking in the sight, his arms angled like an airplane as he bounds around the group. Excitement radiates off of him greatly.

As Momotaros was trying, and failing, to spit sand out of his mouth Urataros joined the group and looked out the doorway. "Huh, is this our future or an alternate one?" he questioned before curiosity got the best of him and he stuck his arm out. Only to realize one thing fairly quickly "We still have a physical form?"

"What!?" shouted the peach in surprise as he ran out the door and didn't become sand "Holy sh-" another curse, interrupted by the excitable child-dragon.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! We don't turn into sand anymore!~" Ryutaros shouts with glee. However, that expression came off quickly once he realized about it. "Eh…?! So weird!" He yelps out in fear as he stops in his tracks.

Urataros would've pondered this predicament a little longer, if it wasn't for the fact he got side-tracked by the sight of a girl of at least seventeen looking at a set of cards. "Hello there beautiful~ mind if I string you along?" he began his flirt. Forgetting one important thing.

"Ew, get away from me, you creepy turtle thing!" The girl shouted at him as she backed away in both fright and annoyance.

"Creep?" he questioned quietly as the word figuratively stabbed him in the heart as he was suddenly sulking on the spot.

"Forgot that we don't look human, didn't you, Turtle?" the insensitive peach questioned the Blue (in both ways) Shell. In response the Turtle whimpered.

As this was happening the dragon got distracted by a certain sight, not uncommon to anyone from this timeline.

Ryutaros walks over to the sight, curiosity getting the better of him. Titling his head to the side, he spots two players on either side of a field, wearing some technological devices on their left arms. Taking a seat on the ground, the dragon Imagin looks between the two as one of the players draws out a card and puts it on the slot.

Suddenly on the field a large dragon materialized out of nothing and roared, catching the Imagins attention and waking up Kintaros.

"What" Urataros began.

"The" Kintaros continued.

"Fuck" Momotaros finished, finally getting to curse.

Ryutaros jumps to his feet as he takes sight on the fantastic looking dragon before him. "Amazing!~" His eyes glistened in such wonder and amazement as he spoke in awe. "A dragon! A dragon that's like me! So amazing!"

At that moment Momotaros had to shout what was on his mind. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!?"

-Chapter End-

 **UK: Whoo!~ That was flipping awesome!**

 **F2G: Honestly I didn't expect a collab to be so fun.**

 **UK: Same! X3 It amazes me to see such creativity between these two!**

 **F2G: Plus with everyone (except Kin because I think we didn't use him to much here) getting to do something it made itself into a really funny scene.**

 **UK: Agreeable. o3ob**

 **F2G: Let's just hope people like it.** **UK: Yep. *Uncertained***

 **F2G: Well we won't know unless they review.**

 **UK: Yeah! And favorite it as well! :D**

 **F2G: Anyway, I'm Fall2Glory.**

 **UK: And this is UnKnown294!~**

 **Both: And we hope you enjoyed this madness!**


	2. Card Form: Line 2

**F2G: Let it be known, I didn't expect more than 4 favorites in a day. That is more than most of my stories usually get.**

 **UK: By the looks of it, I agree. o.o**

 **F2G: Well at least we're starting the 2nd chapter now.**

 **UK: Yippee!~ X3**

 **F2G: By the way, at the end of the Chapter I'll post the specific Archetypes that each of the Taros are using.**

 **UK: I'll just say this, each of their Archetypes are perfect for them. Love them like candy! :3**

 **F2G: Well except Momotaros' let's face it he'd be the last one to actually make a viable deck.**

 **UK: True, forgot that he doesn't have a good deck on him. Though, he'll act like Joey during this. XD**

 **F2G: Well an angry Joey with a penchant for cursing out everyone at least once.**

 **UK: That, too!**

 **F2G: Anyway, let it be known that when I was figuring out their decks, I had to think of their designs and personality for them. But I'll be blunt, Kintaros was too easy to come up with.**

 **UK: Ura's and Ryuu's were possibly also easy to figure out because one, Ryuu's a dragon Imagin, and two, Ura's a aquatic Imagin.**

 **F2G: Well technically a turtle.**

 **UK: There's sea turtles in oceans…**

 **F2G: I'm technically not wrong in my statement.**

 **UK: True, but still though, many turtles can be either land or aquatic, so it's up to debate, I guess.**

 **F2G: Fair enough. Also for timeline reference, I'd say that this is starting before the Miami Tournament but after Sora (the Psycho) met Yuya.**

 **UK: Ooo, we're getting the Psycho asshole in here!~ Yosh! X3**

 **F2G: Surprisingly I always enjoyed Psychopaths more and Sora does get better during the Synchro arc. Also later (mostly for laughs later on) should we have the Imagin still be able to possess others?**

 **UK: Hm… Possibly! I mean, I don't get how they wouldn't still possess others due to being with Ryo all the time, but we can make an exception since he's not in this.**

 **F2G: Eh, either way I'll need to make a Poll to see what others think.**

 **UK: Good idea.~**

 **F2G: Well let's cue up the intro. After all, as a clown (Yuya) once said, The Show has only just begun!**

 **UK: Yosh! XD**

 **-Line Break-**

It had only been thirty minutes after Momotaros screamed when Ryutaros began to ask a certain question that would lead to an unfair amount of trouble.

"Can we get that game, baka?"

The peach visibly twitched before he grabbed the turtle "You handle this, I need to go blow some steam" he told the turtle, sounding surprisingly calm before he picked a random alley and ran in shouting "WHO'S FIRST?!".

Urataros just stared at the scene before turning to Ryutaros "Maybe, if the idiot remembers to loot their pockets"

Ryutaros cheers with swings his arms up into the air. "Yay! Yay! Card games, card games!~" He chants as he runs around the group, but Kintaros stops him by wrapping an arm around the dragon Imagin's chest.

"Ryutaros, quit it. We're not going to cause trouble to anyone."

The purple dragon Imagin slumps on Kin's arms, huffing a little. "You ruin things, Bear-chan…"

As this exchange was going on, Momotaros walked out of the alley, whistling a tune while counting cash that he just looted off of some poor schmucks. "And that's about 40,000 Yen. Pretty good haul" the peach gloated to himself as one poor punk crawled out of the alley.

"Hey, give that back, you jerk!" The poor punk yells out as he crawls towards the peach Imagin.

"Eh? Why should I?" the peach questioned as he glared at the punk.

"That's mine, first of all! You can't just take someone's wallet and have everything in it!" Even though the punk was scared shitless due to seeing an abnormal entity in front of him, he was more than angry that his wallet was stolen from him.

"Fine, you can have your wallet back, but I'm keeping the cash" Momo replied and threw the wallet into the punk's face. Mostly on accident, he was aiming for the ground in front of the punk.

"H-Hey!" They punk yelps when he got hit in the face. He stands up, albeit shakily, and staggers towards the red Imagin. "Give that b-back!"

Momotaros after hearing enough decided to say one simple word. "Cry"

Kintaros perks at the single word and cracks his neck. "Cry…? My strength shall make you cry!" He yells out as he stampedes towards the punk dude.

"Oh no" Urataros muttered as he could guess what's about to happen.

Ryutaros jumps in his spot, clapping his hands excitedly. "Yay! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The bear Imagin pushes out an arm, enough to make the punk fly towards the brick wall and smack into it. At the same time, the poor punk screams as he was flying through the air before grunting at the impact and landing on the ground.

Kintaros grunts and walks up to the almost unconscious punk, pulling out a tissue. "You can wipe your tears with this." He puts the tissue beside the punk's head and turns around to go back towards the group of Imagin.

"Not even an hour and already we drove someone into a shock-induced coma." Urataros groaned as all subtlety was thrown out the window, ran over and then mulched.

"I know right! We already broke our record of the fastest knock-out" the Red Peach cheered as he held up the money.

Out of nowhere, Ryutaros pulls out a noisemaker and pulls the tab, thus having confetti and a loud noise come out. "Congrats, Bear-chan!" He cheers out.

"Anyway, now that we have money, I suppose we can go get some cards" Urataros told the group.

"What?! But this is my food money!" The Momo protested as he held the money away from the dragon.

"First off, we don't eat. Second, I promised Ryutaros that we could" Urataros told him. As the turtle told his peachy compatriot that, the Purple Dragon finally grabbed the money.

He runs away quickly and stand behind Urataros, giggling childishly as he held the cash in both of his hands. "Yeah! Yeah! You promised to get cards for each of us, Turtle-chan!"

"That I did" the Blue Shell confirmed as Momo developed a twitch and made a choking gesture with his hands before slumping forward in defeat.

"Fine, but it's up to you to find a hobby shop that sells them" Momo told his (almost) best friend.

"Oh, you mean like the one right there" the smug flirt pointed right at a conveniently placed Card Shop that was simply called Duel Terminal.

"Grrr, you win this round turtle-bastard" the peach cursed.

The purple Imagin grins towards Momotaros. "You got yourself burned, Baka-chan.~"

The Red Imagin just twitched slightly before sighing in defeat "Let's just go before I change my mind..."

-Linebreak/10 minutes later-

The card shop was rather small, but had a wide-selection of cards. A kind old man at the front desk. "Oh, customers! Welcome-" he stopped when he saw the Imagin, before thinking 'Oh, cosplayers'.

"Yes hello. Me and my friends here just came into down and we were wondering, what exactly is that card game that everyone seems to be playing" Urataros questioned, receiving a surprised look from the old man.

"Oh you must live somewhere far from civilization to never hear of Duel Monsters. It's the most popular game in the world. They even made schools like that LDS place" the oldman told him as the Dragon Imagin was looking at individual cards and mentally marking off which one's he wanted.

"Which one…? Which one...?" Ryutaros mumbles as he looks at each card with a mixed expression of searching and curiousness, nearly pushing his face against the glass casing while both of his hands gripped the edge a little.

"Duel Schools? For a game, that sounds a little bizarre" Urataros told the old man, who only nodded in agreement.

"Yes well, not many people seem to read the player's guide anymore if they can afford to go to one such school. Tell you what, I'll throw you a deal. You and your friends can have a duel disk with the purchase of each deck, but you each also have to buy a manual" the old man told the turtle Imagin before Urataros nodded.

"That sounds fair" he told the old man as he decided to go card hunting as well.

-Linebreak/5 minutes later-

As the Imagin were finalizing their selected cards, the door to the shop opened and a boy with some really strange hair walked in.

"Hello! I-" He stops in his tracks as he sees the four Imagins, his eyes widen like dinner plates while he froze in place. "H-Holy-!"

Ryutaros just tilts his head to the side, letting his curiousness get the better of him. "Eh…? You got really weird hair..."

Kintaros smacks his head from behind, getting an 'ouch' from the dragon Imagin. "Ryutaros, don't be rude towards him..."

Momotaros just groaned "Ugh, what now!? It's only been five minutes and only now someone gives an appropriate reactio- what is with his hair?" Momo questioned before he had the back of his head slapped by Urataros.

"Momotaros please don't cause anymore trouble, I'd prefer it if we didn't go to jail our first day here" Urataros told the Red Peach.

"Fine" the oni-Wannabe grumbled as he placed his mess of a deck on the counter with everyone else's and payed the bill. The old man gave them four duel disk and manuals in return and some change "Have a nice day" he told them.

This little interaction caused Yuya to think that they were just cosplayers, or a really weird gang.

"Are you guys cosplayers…?" Yuya asks a little hesitantly, although with slight skepticism, as he pointed at one of the Imagins.

Ryutaros gives a weirded out look. "Huh? What are cosplayers…?" He asks as he looks at the other Imagin questionably.

The peach and turtle groaned with the Red Peach muttering "Fucking Hell you brat"

The purple Imagin looks at Momotaros with a glare. "What? Really, I don't know what a cosplayer is…!"

Urataros just shed a single tear in defeat "So close to having no one panic today. So close"

"It was bound to happen. We can't help that it happened." Kintaros assures as he pats the blue turtle on the back.

"I know, but I had hope" the Blue Shell murmured, fully expecting the person in front of them to run.

However, Yuya didn't like a normal human would when facing such weirdness. "Uh… Okay, so you're not cosplayers then. What are you all anyway…?" He asks.

Ryutaros was about to answer before Momotaros covered his mouth "Ura you explain, you have Tact" the peach told the shell.

Urataros had to shrug at that before he said "We're Imagin. We're, I guess humans from the future who lost our form"

The boy with the weird hair became confused. "Imagin…? Why did you lose your human forms?"

"We don't know. Besides we don't really care." Momotaros interjected before he was forced into a chokehold by Ryutaros.

"We're not humans! We grant wishes to those we possess!~" The dragon Imagin states. However, gets hit in the face by Momotaros' hand. "Ouch…"

"Goddammit Brat! We were trying not to scare the kid!" he yelled at the dragon, a vein almost popping.

"Eh…? He doesn't look that scared… More like, uh… Freaking out..." Another comment came from the purple dragon Imagin.

"All this because you wanted to try some Children's Card Game" the peach muttered as he was looking at his mess of a deck.

Kintaros steps in to separate the two Imagins, holding Ryutaros up behind his collar while Momotaros stands up quickly. "You two, calm down this instance. We can't afford to scare the child anymore than we already have."

Ryutaros, however, childishly folds his arms in a pouting way while he was hung in the air. "You're unfair in this, Bear-chan…"

Momotaros just grumbled before he decided to walk out. "I'm heading back to the Den-Liner for some coffee" he told them, his voice very obviously angry before he remembered one thing and stopped. "Wait, who grabbed the pass?"

Everyone checks their 'pockets', though Ryutaros was put down beforehand, and the purple Imagin holds up the pass in a gleeful manner. "Here! Here! I got it!~"

Momotaros went to reach for it, only for it to be held away "Hey! Give that here Dragon-Brat!"

"Nuh-uh, Baka-chan! Not until you say sorry!" Ryutaros glares at the peach Imagin.

"For what!?" the peach questioned loudly, glaring angrily at the dragon.

"For hitting me earlier!" The dragon Imagin retaliates, clutching the pass to his chest.

"Fine I'm so- sor- sorey- so" this trying tobsay sorry continued for a solid minute "I apologize!" he shouted frustrated.

Ryutaros wasn't expected to hear Momotaros apologizing to him. He wore a shocked face, much like everyone else's, except Yuya, and almost hesitantly hands the pass towards the red Imagin.

The peach grabbed the pass with a smug smile "See I learn" he told them smugly as he opened the door to the sands of time and walked to the Den-Liner.

Meanwhile, Yuya was as confused as Hell about the interactions between the four Imagins. Why were they shocked about the red Imagin saying an apology? His brain was wracked with questions, and with the door opening to a whole new view of sand and a train, there was more piling onto the previous questions.

With his jaw dropping at the sight of the train, he yells out questions like, "What the heck is going on?!" and "Why's there a train outside the shop?!"

Urataros was the first to recover "He does learn" was the first thing he said before he left the shop and got back on the Den-Liner, his brain still rewiring itself.

Kintaros followed suite after Urataros, not saying a word as he was still processing what happened, then the purple Imagin hops in his feet after the Axe Imagin. However, he stops momentarily at the door and looks at Yuya with a curious expression.

"Eh…? You want to come with us...?" He asks the boy as he once more tilts his head to the side.

"Uh…" Yuya tries to speak, and before he knew it, Ryutaros grabs his wrist and pulls him out the door.

"Yay! Yay! You're coming with us!~" The purple Imagin cheers as he pulls more on the boy's wrist, the door slipping close and disappearing out of view.

The old man just blinked before he said "What the fu-"

 **-Chapter end-**

 **F2G: Well that was fun!**

 **UK: Yep! Loved the middle and the ending. XD**

 **F2G: Yeah, but it was a little exposition heavy at one point.**

 **UK: True, but perhaps that fixable or…?**

 **F2G: Not really, but it shouldn't be too much of an issue. Besides, I feel as though this chapter was longer than the last.**

 **UK: Seems so. o.o However, I like long chapters!~ X3**

 **F2G: Doesn't everyone?**

 **UK: True enough. XD**

 **F2G: Anyway, readers thank you reading chapter 2 of our abomination!**

 **UK: Yep! Keep on enjoying this and do whatever it is that you guys do. XD**

 **F2G: Just make sure to at least leave a Review. Those things fuel us to release more.**

 **UK: Indeed! The more we get, the more fuel intake we put into chapters!~ :D**

 **F2G: Anyway, keep an eye out on one of our profiles for a Poll involving the Imagins main ability.**

 **UK: Possession.~ *Wiggles fingers* XD**

 **F2G: Once again I'm Fall2Glory!**

 **UK: And this is UnKnown294!**

 **And thank you for reading Card Form!**

 ** _Decks_**

 ** _Momotaros: TBA_**

 ** _Urataros: Mermail_**

 ** _Kintaros: Super Heavy Samurai_**

 ** _Ryutaros: Buster Blader_**


End file.
